1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up brush, and more particularly to a make-up brush with replaceable brushing heads which enables a user to select a stem and a brushing head from a group of various stems and brushing heads to assemble his favorite brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a make-up brush is used for applying cosmetic products such as eyeshadow or eyeliner onto a user's face, skin or for other similar purposes.
The make-up brush normally needs to have a size or shape suitable for a certain objective region in a user's face. Therefore, a number of brushes with different shapes or sizes form a brush set and are actually sold and maintained as a set.
The brushing head is formed with a bundle of bristles and combined with an appropriate stem to make an integral brush.
Meanwhile, the conventional make-up brushes have the following drawbacks;
It is very difficult to find such a brush which can catch after a user's fancy and is applicable for all uses. Resultantly, the user occasionally has not only to use an unfavorite brush against his will but also keep even a brush in little use.
Moreover, the user is compelled to discard a complete brush with a still usable stem, when bristles of the brushing head get worn out or fallen off due to a long-term use. This results in a considerable waste of resources and money.